Just some events
by brainrose
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura...including Naruto, and two OC girls who come back to konoha. Not your usual kind of story. pairings SASUSAKU, NARUHINA and NEJITEN also KibaOC and GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

BACK FORM THE MISDT

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was just arriving, panting

"Naruto…" the pink haired ninja didn't look very happy, but at least she didn't look annoyed either, it was an improvement

"Hn!" Sasuke's way of saying hi was mean 'useless' he thought

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura thought that is she didn't scream with joy every time she saw him he would at least notice her

_Two hours later_

"Yo kiddos!" Kakashi sensei had arrived...LATE! "A sort of funny thing happened while I was coming here, I had to help this old woman to find her…hush…teeth!" The tree teammates just stared at Kakashi before shouting "Kakashi-sensei shut up!"

"Looks like you don't want to know about the knew B rank mission!" he acted as if he had heard nothing

Naruto was the first to wonder about the knew mission "What mission" Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped

He grinned "Come here in a week and I will tell you" Oh, he enjoyed so much making them wait "Mow go away I want to finish reading my book kids" the white haired jounin took out his perverted book and walked away

"Sakura, can I take you home?" The pink haired ninja was about to smack Naruto when she realized it wasn't the annoying kid, it was Sasuke who asked her the question

"If you want to" she was NOT going to show that she was almost soaring through the sky

"Hey!" Naruto pointed to the raven haired ninja" I want to take her home!"

"Shut up Naruto-no-teme..." Sasuke didn't even look at him

There was going to be a BIG fight but a very shy and soft voice called Naruto "Naruto-kun…" who else but Hinata?. The +purple haired kunoichi was fidgeting with her fingers…again. Naruto didn't know why but every time he saw her, something in his heart told him that he had to protect her at any cost.

"Naruto-kun…" 'Come on you HAVE to tell him!' she commanded herself but he interrupted her

"Hinata-chan would you like to be walked home by me?" The blond ninja was going to pay Sakura back, but when he turns to give his winning smile like Gai-sensei he founds two empty places where Sakura and Sasuke had been. Not even Kakashi was there.

"Sure Naruto-kun" She was lucky that she couldn't believe it. Naruto had sort of asked her out!

The walk to Sakura's home was very silent, from both parts even thou the pink haired girl was dying to talk to Sasuke she waited...maybe he had something to tell her. If she talked Sasuke will only tell her how annoying she is.

"Sakura…" God herd her! "…you have been weird all day…" 'Yes he noticed her!' "Iwantedtotellyousomething"

"Huh?" Now HE was acting weird

"I wanted to tell you something" There. He said it "also I.." the ninja-to-be was interrupted by smoke coming and blinding them 'huh?' Sasuke thought.

"Greeting" a female voice said

"Who are you?" Sasuke's voice was harsh. He had positioned his body in front of Sakura who was staring blankly

"C'mon relax" another voice said this one was ice as the other one was fire.

The smoke was clearing showing to girls about fourteen (A/N: Sasuke and all of the others are fifteen now) "Don't you remember us? Sasu-kun? Sakura-chan?" said the first voice, a smile touching her mouth, and glitter slipping her eyes. Both Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe what or who they were looking at!

"Atsuki-san!" Sakura cried, her voice full with shock

"Besha…" Sasuke couldn't speak with shock, still his voice seemed calm

Two more Konoha ninjas were discovered

**A/N: Hope you like it...reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own my two OC girls

Chp 2

A pair of golden eyes

"Besha…" Sasuke couldn't believe it…it was like looking at a ghost

"Atsuki-san!" Sakura showed a smile crossing her face "Hinata-chan and Neji-san are going to be so happy to see you!"- The pink haired kunoichi grabbed Atsuki's hand and pulled her away.

"So long Sasuke-kun" It took some time for the words to make their way to his frozen mind, but he realized that she had spoken.

-_Flashback-_

"_Sasu-kun!" a little girl's voice shouted, while running happily to Sasuke. The wind made her ponytails swing. _

"_Ohayou Be-chan!" the raven-haired boy flashed a big smile to his little cousin. They were the only kids in the Uchiha clan around the same age, and she was the youngest._

"_Sasu-kun can we go to the lake I have something I want to show you, something pretty" she smiled to him, a tooth missing from her mouth (it had fallen a while ago) and gave the puppy eyes to which in that time he couldn't say no to._

"_Sure…" 'Wait' Sasuke thought 'the only reason of why I would want to go there is because she may want to…nah she is only five (AN: so he was six XD) she can't have.' Besha didn't wait to hear it twice; she raced to the lake with Sasuke's hand firmly wrapped in her own tiny one._

She only stopped at the lake, breathing hard almost panting. Sasuke smiled at her "Let me see it, Be-chan" She couldn't have mastered it, he had just mastered it a while ago and she was one year younger! Was she a genius?

_The red haired girl took a deep breath filling her lungs with air and fast enough blew it all away making a huge ball of fire over the lake. Proving herself as an Uchiha, for before the sharingan an Uchiha had to master that jutsu. The toddler smiled and hugged him tightly by the waist._

_-End of flashback-_

That was the last memory he had from her, the next day Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. He could only look at her; Besha looked the same yet there was some difference in her golden eyes and face. Her long kind of reddish hair was the same but her golden eyes were not, there was something lost in them, even he could tell that much. Besha was taller, and had four red marks, two at each side of her face. Unlike him she didn't wore the Uchiha colors anymore, she wore tight black pants to the knee under a red mini skirt, a shirt (like Anko's shirt) and a creamy/white cloth hanging from her shoulder to her waist. She had black boots, a white scarf of cloth around her head and around her neck, the necklace he gave her, but instead of one claw it had six now.

"So…" He noticed Besha was as stiff as him; both were trying helplessly not to show it. How long would he be able to handle it? What about her? One of them had to breakdown first, this time it was him who lost.

He ran to her, remembering all the times he had spent with her many years ago. He hugged her strongly, not letting go. He couldn't loose anything once again; he shed only one single tear. She hugged him back as she had done before.

_-Flashback-_

"_Be-chan!" Sasuke was running, she couldn't see his face because he was covering it with his arm (A/N: You know kind of sobbing in his arm, like every little kid). He was four then and she was three. _

_He had seen her in the garden where she was playing with some toys and plants, wearing a green kimono. "Ohayou Sasu-kun!" she greeted happily, then she saw that he was crying and sobbing so she hugged him and tried to sooth him._

_-End of flashback-_

Sasuke looked up at her, he had already wiped his face with his sleeve. "You haven't changed" it was a statement, not a question "Deep down," she poked his chest "you are your old self" she smiled at him.

"How did you survived? I thought every one was dead" he was recovering his old tone of I-don't-care.

Besha took a deep breath, this was going to be long "That day, Itachi-niisan" he remembered she used to call Itachi like that; sometimes he did the same with him. When she needed something "…he, we met before the killing. I was playing with a ball, but he asked me if I wanted to go with him because he had to show me something. You know how he was always kind to us kids. I followed him to the forest, we were walking for a while, then I saw Atsu-chan so I ran towards her and greeted her" she drifted her eyes as if remembering "The last time I saw him, he told me to be a good girl and to became strong. By then I had forgotten that he wanted to show me something and as he went away I stayed to play with Atsu-chan" from there it was for her to remember " I came home after a while, when I saw the blood coming from my front door and saw all the bodies outside the houses of our clan, I ran towards Atsu-chan's house. I found her there crying, her parents were gone she said. In a thoughtless moment we grabbed her stuff and ran out of Konoha…I thought you were dead too" she gasped for air.

"Last year while I was in the sand village, a guy told me that some kids from Konoha had passed the chunnin exam and he mentioned your name and Sakura's name. I remembered she was the pink haired girl who used to follow you around" his cheeks turned to a shade of pink.

"Thanks" he said "Thanks" that was all she needed to hear

**A/N: What do you guys think? Should I write more? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long. I have to pack 'cause I m moving **

**Essiej: Yes Besha and Sasuke are cousins**

**Tentenrox: Thanks**

Chp 3

That cold glare

Sakura was pulling Atsuki towards the Hyuga Manor, towards Neji and Hinata. She would have to confront them…eventually. Right now she could get free of Sakura's grip, that girl was too strong!

She had to think fast "Wait Sakura-chan" both of them stopped; finally she could break free of the pink haired girl.

"Huh?" The Sakura turned around to face her.

"If it doesn't bother you I would like to go on alone. I think I can remember the way" Atsuki was cold, different from the warmth that Besha showed.

'Why?" Inner Sakura wanted to ask. Sakura could control herself. She just stared "Sure Atsuki-san" the girl bowed and left Atsuki to her own thoughts.

The white haired girl wasn't planning to enter the Hyuga Manor, she just wanted to look at it from a save distance, but curiosity took the best of her. "It cant do harm to look" now she was thinking like Besha, most times Atsuki herself had to stop her friend from spying on others. She approached the garden, making no noise. In there were two people; she could feel their auras moving. Backing up she stepped on dry leaves making a noise that to her sounded like thunders, still it was quiet, but Neji and Hinata herd it.

The black haired genius turned around first, a weapon already in his hand. His cousin was slower, taking a few seconds to finally turn around and shyly look at her. Those were awkward seconds for the three cousins.

"Atsuki-san!" Hinata wasn't going to be shy now. She tried her best and spoke Atsuki's name in her lips sounded very sweet. She slowly went towards her cousin but before she could embrace the younger girl, Atsuki dropped to her knees "I'm sorry Hinata-sama" (A/N: Yes! Atsuki is part of the branch family). The kunoichi meant every word of it, she had failed Hinata-sama before.

The purple haired girl made Atsuki stand up and took her, well almost dragged her to the house. A stiff Neji followed behind, staring at the floor, deep in his thoughts. Once inside the long lost girl bowed "Hinata-sama, Neji-niisan"

What she was going to do would take courage and she hoped she had enough of it. "I know I ran away many years ago without regarding my responsibilities toward the family, specially towards you Hinata-sama. I swore to always protect you with Neji-niisan, but that day I just…I didn't…"

Neji stopped listening, he remembered that day well enough. He had thought that it meant nothing to him but now he realized that it did meant something, no, a lot to him.

_-flashback-_

"_Neji-san, can we go to the forest?" two girls ran towards him. Yeah he was seven then. Hinata and Atsuki were waiting for his answer. Atsuki was the smallest one back then, always hiding behind her hair, she was one of the few white-haired Hyuga's._

_He hugged both of them "Atsu-chan…Hinata-sama" he pretended to be thinking about it for a moment " Pleasseeee!" they begged him. The forest was their favorite place to play in_

"_Sure, lets go" he remembered being very happy back then_

_At the forest they played hide and seek, after some hours Hinata got tired and Neji told her he would take her home so she didn't have to walk alone. Atsuki was supposed to stay there waiting for him to come back so they could keep playing like they always did. That time it took him too long to get out of the Manor after leaving Hinata in, when he finally did it Atsuki wasn't there anymore_

_End of flashback- _

"That day when we were playing in the forest and both of you left I found Be-chan and we played for a while. When she left I stayed a while longer waiting for you Neji" The black haired ninja looked at her, his gaze blank. Hinata couldn't believe all this, her cousin was back and now maybe Neji would open himself to the world again. After all Atsuki was his favorite cousin, and Hinata couldn't blame him. They were so alike, quiet, intelligent, sarcastic and strong, not like herself. That was the reason of why they had the duty of taking her of her.

Atsuki looked healthy enough, she was wearing a white skirt torn at he sides revealing black shorts. She was wearing a creamy lavender shirt under a chunnin's jacket, and the common ninja shoes, but hers were black. A pearl colored scarf covered her nose and mouth. Her eyes the same as hers and Neji's, but they had a glow that both dark haired cousins missed. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she was taller and skinner, Hinata noticed that she had a bracelet with five pearls. All around her was calm, just as Besha almost had lightning going out of her.

"…After that we just ran away like mindless children that we were…" She had missed the whole story! "…We trained alone at the sand village, where people wouldn't bother us. Last year we herd about you guys passing the chunnin exam so we decided that it had been a long time, and like our scars had already closed we came back." She bowed to Hinata "I am ready to fulfill my duty to the family as long as I am alive"

The three cousins sat there, staring at one another while memories of pain, joy and sorrow filled their minds and was reflected in their eyes. At last Neji opened his mouth "Welcome home" he took both of the girls hands and smiled for the first time in a long, long while. For Atsuki it had been ten years since she had seen that smile, her cold glare melted.

**A/N: It took a long time and I am sorry…I was moving.**


End file.
